poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
My Haunted Mansion is Your Haunted Mansion
My Haunted Mansion is Your Haunted Mansion is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise Cooler, his family, Tony, Faith, Elaine, and TJ spend the night at a haunted mansion after TJ's car breaks down. Plot Part One (On the forest road, TJ's car is seen going through the forest. Inside the car, TJ, Tony, Elaine, Faith, Cooler, Nose Marie, Casey, Calvin, Cary, Celia, Martin, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy, Beauregard, and Carrie are seen singing a song.) Everyone: (Singing "There is Beauty in the Bellow of the Blast") If that is so, sing derry down derry! It's evident, very, our tastes are one, away we'll go and merrily marry nor tardily tarry 'til the day is done, sing derry down derry, we'll merrily marry nor tardily tarry 'til the day is done! (Music can be heard playing the rest of song as everyone dances along.) Martin: Well, that was fun, wasn't it, father? Cooler: Well, yeah, Martin, even though we've been singing from the Gilbert and Sullivan's the Mikado karaoke edition at least five times since we left the pound. TJ: Well, everyone, it appears that we are almost there to the Walnut Mountain Ski Resort. Tony: How many miles will that be, TJ? TJ: I say about.... (The engine is heard dying.) Lanford: Pop, something's wrong. Cooler: What was that? TJ: How do you like that? There's something wrong with my car. Hey, Tony, Cary, Elaine, Cooler, give me a hand with the car, will you? (While TJ, Tony, Cary, Elaine, and Cooler get out to look at the front of the car, Faith and the others wait inside.) Beauregard: Mommy, when are we going to get to Walnut Mountain? Nose Marie: Well, Beauregard, that depends if your father and the others find out what's wrong with TJ's car. (TJ, Cooler, Tony, Elaine, and Cary return.) Cooler: Well, guys, we found out what's wrong with TJ's car. Casey: What's that, big brother? TJ: My car's engine died. Tony: And there's no auto-repair shop for the next ten miles. Cooler: I'm afraid that our trip to Walnut Mountain is postponed 'til further notice. (Faith, Casey, Celia, Martin, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy, Calvin, and Beauregard all sadly go "aw!".) Faith: We were looking forward for a week at Walnut Mountain too. Martin: Oh, well. We should not be depressed. (A while later, Cooler, TJ, and Tony are pushing TJ's car while the others are singing a song.) Tony: If I... have to hear... "As Someday it May happen"... one more time... I'll... scream. Cooler: But... I... thought... you... like... Gilbert and Sullivan. Tony: That was... before... my brother's car engine... died. TJ: Well... how should I know... if my car's engine... was going to die off? Cooler: Come on you two... there's no need for quarreling. TJ: You're right... Cooler. Tony: I... wonder if... there's a place... where we can... relax for a while. (Inside the car, Daisy is making a sketch of Carrie.) Daisy: Now, hold that pose, please. Ok... Complete! (Martin peeks his head out the window.) Martin: Father, will we be alright? Cooler: Yes... Marty. As soon as... we find... a place to stop. (A young woman dressed in a white dress is seen walking up to Cooler and the others.) Cooler: Hey, maybe she can help. TJ: Excuse us. (The woman turns toward TJ and the others.) Cooler: Do you know a place where we can stop for a rest? Woman: Yes. There is a mansion at the top of the hill nearby. You can't miss it. (The woman leaves.) Cooler, TJ, and Tony: Hill?! (Cooler, TJ, and Tony look up and see the hill. Tony groans in frustration. A while later, Tony, TJ, Elaine, Faith, Cooler, Nose Marie, Casey, Cary, Celia, Calvin, and the puppies are standing in front of a mansion.) Celia: My, that looks like a nice mansion. Beauregard: I hope it's not haunted. Lanford: Why do you think it's haunted, Beauregard? Beauregard: Like all of those cartoons we watched, somebody goes inside a mansion. Then, the mansion is crawling with ghosts and goblins and witches and spiders and slime and all kinds icky, yucky, slimy stuff. I'm scared, uncle Tony. Tony: Don't worry, Beauregard. I promise you there are no such things as ghosts. If there are, I'll cut your uncle TJ's hair. TJ: Yes, and... (Realizing what Tony said) Hey! Lay off of my hair! (The woman from earlier enters.) Woman: I see that you have made it to the mansion. Cary: What's your name? Woman: My name is Jennifer. I am the caretaker of the mansion. People used to come here for rest and relaxation... or so they have. TJ, Cooler, Tony, Faith, Nose Marie, Cary, Celia, Casey, Calvin, Martin, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy, Elaine, and Beauregard: What do you mean? Jennifer: Well, whenever people stopped by for a rest after their journey by car, they keep telling me that in one night, they've claimed that they seen ghosts flying through walls, eerie laughter heard thoughout the foyer, and the occasional oldies music playing on a gramophone. They have been telling me that the mansion is haunted. (Beauregard hugs Nose Marie tight.) Jennifer: Of course, to me, it was a whole lot of nonsense. Apparently, they've been watching too many cartoons. Would you like to spend the night here? Cooler: Well, you see, my friend's car broke down and... Jennifer: Not to worry, I'll call for a mechanic and he'll have your car repaired by tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't you have a look around? (Jennifer escorts Cooler and the others inside.) Cooler: I have never expected a so-called haunted mansion to look this fancy. Celia: Neither have I, Cooler sweetie. (The door slams behind them, startling everyone except Jennifer.) Jennifer: Darn that strong breeze. Always happens everytime. Never mind that, I'll call for a mechanic to have a look at your car. Feel free to make yourselves at home. (Jennifer leaves.) Carrie: Papa? Cooler Yes, Carrie? Carrie: Is this place haunted? Cooler: No, Carrie. Everything is going to be okay. TJ: Yes, the door slamming was just a... coincidence. (They then hear eerie laughter and hold each other tight.) Tony: Oh, and THAT's a coincidence, too? (Jennifer reenters.) Jennifer: Is there something the matter? Casey: Well, we've heard some eerie laughter somewhere. Jennifer: Oh, silly me. I forgot that I left the TV on. I was watching a program called Hollywood Zombies. Martin: Are you sure it wasn't from some ghouls, Miss Jennifer? Jennifer: Why does everybody think this place is haunted? Faith: Because everybody who stayed here saw doors slamming by themselves and heard eerie laughter, that's why! Jennifer: My, my, you are stressed out after your trip. The guest room is upstairs if you want to know where it's at. Have fun. (Jennifer leaves.) Tony: I'm not staying here. I'm getting out. Celia: Now, hold on, Tony. We don't know if the mansion really is haunted or not. Cooler: Well, why don't we spend the night here and see for ourselves. All in favor, raise your hand. (TJ, Cooler, Nose Marie, Cary, Elaine, Celia, Lanford, Daisy, Beauregard, Calvin, and Casey raise their hands.) Cooler: And all oppose, raise your hand. (Tony, Martin, Faith, Jewel, Beauregard, and Carrie raise their hands.) Cooler: Well, looks like it's decided. We'll spend the night here. (Tony groans.) Part Two (That night, Tony, TJ, Faith, Cooler, Elaine, Nose Marie, Cary, Celia, Casey, Calvin, and the pups are dressed in their pajamas. Tony looks out the window.) Tony: I still think we shouldn't have stayed here. Cooler: Well, we stayed here all throughout the day and apart from earlier, everything is a-okay. Tony: I just have a bad feeling, Cooler. What if this place is haunted? What if there are ghosts flying through walls or oldies music played on a gramophone? Nose Marie: Tony sugar, I'm sure that the place isn't haunted. TJ: Nose Marie's right, Tony. (Jennifer enters.) Jennifer: Are you feeling comfortable tonight? Celia: Well, the food is delicious, the indoor swimming pool is relaxing, and... Tony: I'm still not feeling right here. Are you sure this place isn't haunted? Jennifer: Yes. I can assure you that this mansion is not haunted. Well, lights out. Tony: Um... it's only 8:30 pm. Jennifer: Earlier to bed, earlier to rise. Good night. (Jennifer leaves.) TJ: We might as well go to bed. (Later that night, everyone is sleeping. Beauregard suddenly wakes up. He then wakes up Tony.) Beauregard: Uncle Tony? Tony: (Yawning) What is it, Beauregard? Beauregard: I'm thirsty. Would you mind getting me a drink of milk? (Tony looks at the clock on the wall.) Tony: Beauregard, it's only 10 pm. Beauregard: I'm sorry. It's just that whenever it's 10 pm, I wake up and mommy brings me a glass of warm milk. Tony: Well, if that's what your mother does, then I guess I should to. (Tony was about to leave when Beauregard walks toward him.) Beauregard: And can I come with you? (Tony sighs.) Tony: I suppose. (Tony and Beauregard walk downstairs into the kitchen and they suddenly hear eerie laughter. Beauregard jumps into Tony's arms.) Tony: Maybe it's best if you sit on my shoulders. That way, you won't get lost. (Beauregard climbs on Tony and sits on his shoulders.) Tony: N-n-now, let me see. If I were a carton of milk, where would I be? Voice: Why not check the fridge? Tony: Good idea, Beauregard. Beauregard: But I didn't say anything. (Tony and Beauregard get frightened looks on their faces and see a ghost. The ghost appears to be a man wearing a top hat, a tuxedo, and carrying a cane.) Ghost: What's the matter? Haven't you seen a ghost before? (Tony and Beauregard scream and race back upstairs to the guest room. Tony slams the door and jumps under the bed while Beauregard hides under the covers, startling everyone else.) Cooler: Whoa! What's going on here? (TJ, Cooler, Calvin, and Cary look under the bed and see Tony.) TJ: Tony, come out of there. Aren't you too old to play hide and seek? (Tony comes out.) Tony: Beauregard and I saw a ghost! TJ: Don't tell me you're having wacky imaginations like Whopper. (Beauregard comes out of the covers.) Beauregard: But, it's true! Uncle Tony and I were going to get some milk, then we saw a ghost. Cooler: All right then. Let's see this ghost. (Everyone walks downstairs and into the kitchen.) TJ: Well, where's the ghost? Tony: It was right here when Beauregard and I were coming downstairs to get a glass of milk. Cooler: Well, where is he now? Beauregard: Daddy, he must have vanished. TJ: (To Tony) Now, listen here. It's 10:31 pm and I'm tired. If you wake me up in the middle of the night again, I'll gouge your eyes out! (To everyone else) Come on. Let's go back to bed- (They all hear eerie laughter and hold each other.) Tony: I knew it! I knew it! The place is haunted! (A ghost appears before Tony and the others. She is a little girl wearing pony tails, a shirt, and a skirt.) Ghost: Will you play with me? (Tony faints and TJ catches him.) Ghost: Oh, I didn't know you like to play London Bridge. Bye! (The girl ghost disappears.) Beauregard: I told you there are ghosts here, daddy! (Tony wakes up.) Tony: We've got to get out of here. We have to pack up our stuff and get going. Cary: But, Tony, suppose if that wasn't a ghost? Suppose it's only a holographic image? Tony: I don't care! We're getting out of here. (Jennifer enters.) Jennifer: What are you folks doing up at this hour of the night? Nose Marie: We saw ghosts! Jennifer: (Shakes her head, not believing them) Why does everyone insist that this mansion is haunted? Cooler: But it's true! We saw the ghost of a little girl... Tony: And Beauregard and I saw a ghost of a man who looks like he's dressed up for the night on the town! Jennifer: Nonsense. Utter nonsense. (Jennifer leaves.) Tony: That does it! We're going! Part Three (Later, Cooler and the others, still in their pajamas, have packed their bags. They then proceed to go out.) Tony: Never will I ever stay in this mansion again. (A ghost pops out, startling the group.) Ghost: I beg your pardon, but do you know where the bathroom is? (Cooler and his group rush out. Outside, they stop for a while.) Cooler: That's the second ghost I've seen tonight. Beauregard: Daddy, I'm scared. TJ: We're all scared, Beauregard. Tony: I've had it with these ghosts! When will that stupid mechanic come and fix TJ's car?! TJ: (Checking his watch) Well, Jennifer said that the mechanic won't come until 8 am. Cooler: What will we do in the meantime? Martin: We could sing a few songs, father. (A while later, they are singing a song.) Casey: (Singing) For he's gone and married Yum Yum. Voices: Yum Yum. (They all stop.) Lanford: What was that? Martin: Let's try again, Auntie Casey. (They start singing again.) Casey: (Singing) For he's gone and married Yum Yum. Voices: Yum Yum. (They are startled again.) Beauregard: Daddy, I'm scared again. Cooler: It's okay, Beau. It's only the wind. (They start singing once more.) Casey: (Singing quickly) For he's gone and married Yum Yum. (They pause. As they were about to sing again...) Voices: Yum Yum. (They are all frightened.) Tony: (Shouting) What was that?! (A group of ghosts enter.) Ghost: Why did you stop singing? (Tony emits a high-pitch scream and he and the others rush to TJ's car and get inside.) Casey: That was unpleasant. (Tony is then seen crying hysterically.) Tony: (Sobbing) This isn't fair! This just isn't fair! All I wanted is for us to have a nice, relaxing week at Walnut Mountain. But no, all I got is getting spooked by ghosts! I'm cold and tired and I can't take it anymore! (TJ grabs Tony.) TJ: Pull yourself together! (TJ smacks Tony.) Tony: Thanks. I needed that. Cooler: I guess we'll have to sleep in the car for the night. (Later, Cooler and his group are sleeping in the car. By the next morning, they wake up and get out of the car.) TJ: Now, all we have to do is wait for the mechanic to come. (Jennifer enters.) Jennifer: Now, why are you all outside? Tony: I'll tell you why we're outside, lady! Cooler: Tony... Tony: That mansion is haunted and so is the forest! What gave us the idea, you might ask. Nose Marie: Calm down, Tony. Tony: The doors slamming, the spooky laughter, ghosts in the kitchen, ghosts in the foyer, and ghosts in the forest! Yet, YOU are stuck in some fantasy land and keep denying and insisted that "this mansion isn't haunted", "there are no ghosts around here"! It's probably no wonder why nobody comes to the mansion anymore! (Jennifer says nothing. She then starts laughing.) Cooler: What's so funny? Jennifer: You know. You're right! I'm not surprised at all. Nose Marie: Why? (Jennifer is then seen flying.) Jennifer: Because I happen to be a ghost myself. Now, if you excuse me, I must go prepare for more customers. (Jennifer then flies back to the mansion. Tony then faints.) Carrie: Uncle Tony fainted again, papa. (Later, Cooler and his group arrive at their hotel room at Walnut Mountain. TJ is carrying the unconcious Tony and sets him down on the bed.) Daisy: Uncle Tony? (Tony wakes up.) Tony: Huh? What happened? Cooler: You passed out again. Tony: Where are we? Celia: We're at Walnut Mountain. Tony: Oh. We're here. Thank goodness. (A maid who resembles Jennifer enters.) Maid: Can I get anything for you? Tony: Actually, we're o- (Tony double-takes at the maid and faints.) Maid: Was it something that I said? (Cooler, Nose Marie, TJ, Faith, Cary, Celia, Casey, Elaine, Calvin, and the puppies give the audience a shrug with confused looks on their faces.) The End Next Episode Preview Cooler: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, the Pound Purries try to recruit a kitten who can't get enough water. And later on, we help another kitten, who raised by racoons, to try and adopt to the civilized life. Stay tuned next week for H2 Uh Oh/Katana, Queen of the Racoons. See you later! Japanese Opening Title A picture of Cooler and his group getting spooked as the subtitles read "Taihen Kowai! Yoru de sono ikitsukenobasho teitaku!(Very scary! A night at a haunted mansion!)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Faith Category:Fan made episodes starring Elaine